<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bullshit? by EbbaTriesToWrite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24610351">Bullshit?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EbbaTriesToWrite/pseuds/EbbaTriesToWrite'>EbbaTriesToWrite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Falling In Love, First Meetings, M/M, Soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:07:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24610351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EbbaTriesToWrite/pseuds/EbbaTriesToWrite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The ancient greeks believed that humans once had four arms, four legs and a single head with two faces. But the gods thought they were too powerful and split them into two separate beings.</p>
<p>They believed that because of this, humans are now doomed to endlessly search for their other half.</p>
<p>
  <em>Soulmates.</em>
</p>
<p>That’s what they’re called. Most people find it beautiful, poetic, <em>romantic.</em> </p>
<p>Kyungsoo thinks it’s bullshit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>June 2020 Prompt Week</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bullshit?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the prompt: soulmates</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The ancient greeks believed that humans once had four arms, four legs and a single head with two faces. But the gods thought they were too powerful and split them into two separate beings.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They believed that because of this, humans are now doomed to endlessly search for their other half.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Soulmates.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That’s what they’re called. Most people find it beautiful, poetic, </span>
  <em>
    <span>romantic. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo thinks it’s bullshit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And even if it wasn't bullshit, why would he spend his whole life searching for someone to make him, well, whole. There’s no way of knowing if that searching is useless. Maybe his other half is already dead, or maybe they’ve found someone else. Or maybe they’re not looking, just simply waiting for him to find them - which in Kyungsoo’s opinion would be rather selfish of them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This is all just speculation of course, humouring whoever believes in soulmates. Because Kyungsoo definitely does not. Nope! Not at all. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Only, it’s kind of comforting sometimes. To think that maybe the universe has made someone, specifically for him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But it’s also incredibly sad. To the point where it just makes him angry. Because if it is true, then the gods are assholes. Cursing all of humanity to such loneliness, stripping them of the one thing - person - that can make them complete. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing here?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What an inviting thing to say when opening the door to your supposed best friend. Kyungsoo doesn’t even spare Baekhyun a response before shouldering his way inside. He ignores the older’s grumbles as he toes off his shoes and hangs up his coat. He moves to walk further into the apartment but a hand on his shoulder stops him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dude, seriously?” Baekhyun exclaims, exasperated, “What are you doing here?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you,” Kyungsoo sighs and turns to face him, “they’re fixing the ventilation at my place and you said I could hang out here meanwhile.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” Baekhyun deflates, “right.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He shrugs Baekhyun’s hand off and walks into the living room only to freeze in his step. There’s a dude laying on the couch, curled up all weirdly as his long limbs don’t quite fit onto the two seater. The dude lazily waves to him, a smile on his face that looks like it should be too big but Kyungsoo just finds it attractive. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uhm-” Baekhyun clears his throat awkwardly, “this is Chanyeol, Chanyeol, this is Kyungsoo.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you.” the dude - Chanyeol - says, his voice is a bit raspy but again, Kyungsoo just finds it attractive.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You too.” Kyungsoo shrugs and looks to Baekhyun, waiting for an explanation. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s my new roommate, I think I mentioned it before?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t.” Baekhyun at least has the decency to look a little bit embarrassed by the fact.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, now you know.” Baekhyun says sheepishly and Chanyeol laughs, a lovely sound really, “But I actually have plans today and I was just heading out so-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s fine!” Chanyeol says happily, sitting up, “I’ll keep him company.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry about this.” Baekhyun frowns but his eyes dart to the door and Kyungsoo can tell he really wants to leave.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine.” Kyungsoo shrugs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not you I’m apologising to.” Baekhyun scoffs, “Chanyeol is the one who’ll have to deal with your grumpy ass.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a nice ass.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo isn’t sure if Chanyeol meant for him to hear it but when he looks over at him he can tell that he did, a mischievous look in his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He briefly considers if he can ask Baekhyun to tag along to wherever he’s going but by the time he finds his voice again he’s already left and Chanyeol is just looking at him, still smiling. Usually Kyungsoo would get uncomfortable with someone staring at him - even more so if that someone just made a comment about his butt - but for some reason Chanyeol doesn’t make him feel anything other than at ease. It’s weird.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come sit down,” Chanyeol pats the seat next to him and Kyungsoo goes, “let’s watch a movie, do you like romance?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He actually doesn’t, but Chanyeol seems so excited as he flicks through the options on itunes that he can’t find it in himself to say no to him. So he suffers through a full 124 minutes of Ryan Gosling and Rachel McAdams pining for each other. Chanyeol ended up crying a few times and at one point Kyungsoo found himself wrapping an arm around the taller man’s shoulder in comfort and for some reason he never removed it. They just naturally fit together. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They’d only met a few hours ago but it was all so comfortable. Their conversations after the movie flowed so easily and there wasn’t a single moment of awkwardness even when they realised how close they had ended up. Chanyeol took Kyungsoo’s sarcastic comments with grace and his laughter was definitely the best sound Kyungsoo had ever heard. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo wasn’t an emotionless person but he also wasn’t the most expressive person either. People often found him intimidating because of this, or even worse, found him boring. But Chanyeol obviously didn’t and even though his jokes were pretty bad, like </span>
  <em>
    <span>bad </span>
  </em>
  <span>bad, Kyungsoo still laughed, and loudly too. He rarely let himself laugh like this and it was really nice, especially when it made Chanyeol’s eyes sparkle as if he was proud of making him laugh. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’d never met someone who seemed to match him so well and Kyungsoo had never believed in love at first sight or soulmates or whatever other bullshit people often laminated about. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But maybe, just maybe, it wasn’t such bullshit?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>